herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi
Bambi is the titular protagonist of the film of the same name and its midquel "Bambi II". A deer living in an animal forest, he's best friends with Thumper (a rabbit) and Flower (a skunk). However, he was closest to his mother, who was shot on his first winter. Raised into a buck by his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, he falls in love with his childhood friend (possible cousin) and love interest, then wife Faline, and they end up, later on, having two fawns - a son and daughter named Geno and Gurri. Bambi originated as the main character in Felix Salten's Bambi, A Life in the Woods. He has made cameos in several Disney cartoons. In the Disney films, his species was changed from the roe deer to the white-tailed deer, which would be more familiar to American audiences. His image is a Disney icon comparable in recognition factors to Mickey Mouse and he is even shown on Disney stock certificates. He appears as a summon character in Kingdom Hearts, and as one of the guests in House of Mouse. He also makes cameo appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Lion King 1½, plus a brief appearance in The Rescuers. Bambi was voiced by Bobby Stewart in the first film and Alexander Gould in the midquel as a fawn, and Hardie Albright as a young buck. Appearance As a fawn, Bambi had orangy-brown fur, brown eyes and white spots. As a teenager, he remains the same except he no longer as spots and now has budding antlers. As a young adult, Bambi still has brown eyes but now has greyish-brown fur and has short antlers with two points on them. Gallery Bambi2012.jpg Bambi-1.jpg Download (90).jpg|Bambi as a young adult Bambi.jpg|Bambi with his best friend Thumper Bambi-1-.jpg imagetbfb2.jpg|Teenage Bambi with Faline Kingdom-Hearts-HD-Bambi.jpg|Bambi and Sora. Bambi 2.jpg Bambi smile.jpg|Bambi's smile Bambi Bambi 1942.png Bambi getting bullied by Ronno.jpg|Bambi threatened by Ronno Bambi fighting Ronno.png|Young Bambi fighting Ronno Bambi facing Man's dogs.jpg|Bambi facing Man's dogs Imagetgpabib2.jpg|Bambi with his father The Great Prince of the Forest imageobtgpotf.jpg Imagebafe.jpg|Bambi and Faline embrace Imagebafk.jpg imagebbtngpotf.jpg|Bambi as the new Great Prince of the Forest Bambi 049.jpg|Bambi with his mother Imagebambi2bmibd.jpg|Bambi reunited with his mother in his dream Trivia *Bambi is similar to Simba as both fall in love with their female childhood friends (Bambi with Faline and Simba with Nala) and later have children with them (Bambi and Faline had Geno and Gurri whilst Simba and Nala had Kopa, Kiara and Kion). Both also lose a parent to their film's villain (Bambi's mother is killed by Man whilst Simba's father Mufasa is killed by Scar). They also have a dream/nightmare about their dead parent in their second film. *Bambi is also similar to Rudolph from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie as both are deer and both fall in love with their female friend (Faline and Zoey. Both their father's are important figures (Bambi's father is The Great Prince of the Forest and Rudolph's father Blitzen is a lead reindeer on Santa Claus's sleigh team) and later take over from them (Bambi becomes the new Great Prince whilst Rudolph becomes lead reindeer). Both also have a love rival who has opposed them since childhood (Ronno and Arrow). However whilst it seems Bambi and Ronno still dislike each other, Arrow reforms and now likes Rudolph. Another two differences Rudolph's mother Mitzi doesn't die and unlike Bambi and Faline, Rudolph and Zoey don't have children together (due to the fact they are teenagers rather the young adults Bambi and Faline are). Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pure of heart Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Big Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:Multiple Saver Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Childhood friends Category:The Messiah Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Lawful Good Category:Patriarchs Category:Parents Category:Married Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Nephews Category:Sidekick Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who have lost family members